I Princess?
by Amadalla
Summary: this is a story where Tahiri finds out she's a princess....


Disclaimer-I do not own the right to Star Wars that belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilm I write purely for fun.   
  
  
  
I Princess?   
  
  
By  
  
  
Amadalla  
  
  
  
Ok ya'll I was just sitting and thinking about fantasy stories and girls finding out that there really Princess's well I thought wouldn't it be cool if that happened to Tahiri!!! Well here we go tell me if you like it or not!! Tahiri's POV she's kina telling the story here so bear with me this is my first POV! Oh Anakin is 17 here almost 18 and Tahiri is 15 just to let you guys know now on to the fic!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I've never really known anything about my family except that they were killed in a misunderstanding Slivin the Tuskan Raider and the only person I have considered as my Father only told me they were Jedi and that they were killed by his tribe thinking that they were hurting Slivin who was there leader, Other than that that's all I ever new about them. Except until about 4-5 months ago I found out there was a lot more to my parents then I thought possible! Well let me take you back about 5 months ago. It all started when I was with Anakin and we were working on his X-Wing well at least I was trying to help. "Hand me the electric modulator" (A/N OK people I don't know anything about fixing things I'm just using my imagination here so I'm sorry if this is kina bad!) Anakin told me I did for a 1 we had been working on it Anakin didn't really like people touching his X-Wing just like his Father Han Solo with the Falcon. Anakin finally got the engine back to full power and was ready if he needed to go. "Ok Tahiri were done" Anakin said while climbing down his X-Wing. Anakin had decided to take a break under the orders of his family to stop fighting the Yuzzahn Vong it was kinda funny always watching him get mad at the thought but he said he was happy to be here with me so I was happy too well both of us started to walk to his room to sit and talk when one of the officers there came running up to us and said "Excuse me but both of you are needed in Kam's office immediately" Anakin and I looked at each other , thanked the officer and ran to Kam's office both of us wondering what happened.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
when we arrived it was far from what we expected. Kam and Tionne Master Skywalker and Mara were all there with a lady all dressed in green she had brown hair and blue eyes and wore a green dress she was very pretty. "Anakin. Tahiri. This is Sierra Summers she comes from the planet of Naboo (A/N hey it could happen!! I'm not saying there related or anything there not besides it's my story.) she's here to see you Tahiri "Me?" I ask "Yes you" the lady names Sierra said "Tahiri this is going to be very strange for you believe but well before I tell you what do you remember about your family?" "well" I say "I don't really remember anything my parents were killed by a misunderstanding." "Ah. Well I don't know how to break this to you easily so I'm just going to tell you Tahiri you are thr princess of Naboo you're the only heir the rightful one I might add." I didn't move I DIDN'T do anything I just stood there I started laughing I was laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes Sierra didn't think it was funny after my little laughing fit I found my voice "Your kidding me right? Me a princess!!!" I start laughing again Anakin wasn't doing anything except stareing at Sierra "I tell you it is the truth! Your Mother was the Princess but she fell in love and ran of with your father and got married. We have been searching for you and your parents for a long time now we found out that your parents were dead but you were alive and well. So we came here to bring you back home." I stopped laughing and looked at Maser Skywalker "Is this true?" I asked he nodded I was shocked shocked beyond reason. Anakin didn't do anything he just stared at me and looked at Sierra then back at me. "She's a Princess???" Anakin asked "Yes she is" Sierra said "I've come here to see if I could convince you to come back with me" "No way!! I'm a jedi I belong here!" "Yoy may belong here your highness but you have a duty too your people" "Don't call me that!" "What?" "your highness" "But that is who you are you are Princess Tahiri Elise Veila" "NO I'M NOT I am not a princess!!!!" I screamed with that I ran out of the room I heard Anakin coming after me yelling my name "Tahiri wait!!" I just kept running I was so upset I couldn't think how can this be happening me a princess no way! I'm just a orphan from Tatooine the adopted daughter of a Tuskan Raider that's all I'm not a Princess!!! Anakin caught up with me and grabbed my arm "Tahiri what's wrong?" "I'm not a Princess Anakin I'm not!!" "Well it seems like you are. Why does that make you upset?" "Because" I wailed "I can barely protect myself YOU always have to come in a rescue me I can't take care of a whole planet no way! If I can't take care of myself how am I supossed to take care of a world?!" Anakin didn't say anything I guess he knew that I needed to get all this out but he did speak after I was finished ranting "Tahiri maybe you should listing to Miss Sierra , she can tell you a lot more about all this and explain" "Anakin" I was starting to cry "I can't be a Princess I'm not qualified for it I know nothing about it nothing I don't know anything about polatics or how to rule I can't do this this is just to much I'll see you later" with that I ran off Anakin didn't' come after me he knew that I needed to be alone but I did sense him sending his comfort and understanding.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I went to my room I was so shocked all I could think about was now way I'm a princess why is it now I'm finding out about this? Just then someone knocked on my door "Who is it?" I asked it's that Sierra lady "Come in" Sierra came in I have to admit she was pretty she had light brown hair and purple eyes she looked like she couldn't be more than 23 "How are you doing?" she asked "Ok I guess" I answered "Must have been a real shock huh?" "Yeah" "Listin Tahiri I came here because I thought it was important for you to know who you were and to see if you would come back with me" "I don't know about the second reason you came" I said "I know you aren't I know this all must of really freaked you out and all" "listin Miss Sierra" "Just Sierra is fine" she interrupted "OK Sierra. I appreciate it that you came to tell me that I do it's just to go and rule a world that I'm not so sure about" I said "I know you aren't , but there is a world that needs a leader I'm not trying to pressure you or anything but you do need to decide what choice your going to make" "Choice?" I asked "Yes Tahiri if you decide to stay here or leave the academy and take your position as ruller of Naboo" I swallowed this was going to be very difficult. "I'm going to need time to think about it" "I know you are so I'm going to wait till you make your decision and whatever it is I'm just glad that you know who you are" she said with a smile she got up and was about to go out my door when I stopped her "Sierra?" "Yes?" "Thanks" "Your Welcome" she left I was left alone again to think.   
  
  
  
  
The next day I found Anakin practicing with his lightsaber in one of the storage areas he noticed me and he stopped "You ok?" he said with worry in his voice and eyes "Yeah I guess" "Do you want to talk about it?" "why not? Master Skywalker always says that if you have a problem it's better to talk to someone about it then to keep it inside" "So have you decided what your going to do?" "No I haven't and I don't know what I'm going to do! This is all so sudden Sierra is being nice about it telling me she'll wait for me to decide what to do and whatever decision is going to be she'll be glad she came and told me that I was a Princess Man I still can't believe that me Tahiri Veila is a Princess of Naboo" "Yeah it is pretty incredible. So what do you think you'll answer is going to be?" he asked "I'm not sure I want to stay here to finish my training" "But?" "But I have a commitment to people if I really am the heir then I should take it and become Princess of Naboo" Anakin's eyes and face seemed to flood with worry? "So you'll probally take the throne?" "Maybe" I noticed that Anakin's voice had become strained as if it were hard for him to speak his face seemed to be filled with pain. "Anakin? Anakin are you allright? What's wrong" I asked with worry I started coming close to him but he backed off and said "I need to go now I'll see you later bye" with that he ran off I stood there wondering what was wrong with him I walked back to my room and looked out in space what was I going to do?   
  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks passed and Anakin had become unusually quiet even for him I had decided on what to do and I was going to tell everyone today I had called a meeting at 3 pm I walked into Master Skywalker's office and everyone was there I notice Anakin was looking at me with hope in his eyes I would ask him about that later but now I have to tell them my decision "Thank you everyone for coming. I would like to tell you that I have decided on what I'm going to do" I paused and looked at everyone in the room then I spoke "I have decided to take my place at the throne" Sierra came over and hugged me they was a lot of people coming and talking to me everyone except Anakin I saw him in the corner looking at me with a tear filled eyes and a face filled with pain. He ran out of the room before could talk to him "Well Tahiri I'm happy for you I will be loosing one of my best students but I know it makes you happy" Master Skywalker said with a smile on his face I thanked him.  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks later I was at the palace of Naboo it was really nice. Today Master Skywalker and Anakin were coming to visit me I was excited I haven't seen Anakin since I said good bye two weeks ago. I'm going to see if I can talk to him to see what's wrong with him I hope he's not mad at me , well in a few minutes Master Skywalker and Anakin will be arriving with a couple of other people , Ambassadors from planets to discuss boring issues like if Naboo is going to give up some of it's money to help them it's called political blackmail I'll have to go thru another boring meeting that's all I've had recently all part of being a Princess some people think being a Princess is being beautiful , going to balls , getting married to a handsome Prince well it's not all that it's a real job! A hard one I might add. I looked out my bedroom window it truly was beautiful here even though all this hard work I do I'm glad I decided to take the throne. I saw there ship land I looked at myself in the mirror I had a a green dress on that was long with my hair curled and was down I did have to admit I did look pretty I went to the door and walked out to see my friends my bodyguards following me.   
  
  
  
  
  
When I got there they the ramp was just coming down I waited for them to come down they walked down Master Skywalker and Anakin the Ambassadors had come earlier in the day and were at there rooms. Master Skywalker and Anakin both bowed I looked at them with a smile I looked at Anakin and he didn't return my gaze? What is wrong with him? I thought. "Your Highness it is good to see you again Tahiri" "As you Master Skywalker and you too Anakin" Anakin simply nodded I was starting to get annoyed by him. "Please come in with me my servants will help you to your rooms then we can meet in the throne room" "As you wish Princess" Master Skywalker said with a smile "Master Skywalker please just Tahiri I was a student of yours!" I said laughing "As you wish" both of us laughed except for Anakin we walked to the palace till we parted.   
  
  
  
  
We met in the throne room like promised I had been talking to one of the Ambassadors and I motioned for them to come in they did. I returned my attention to the Ambassador "I'm sorry sir , but I'm afraid that I cannot help you Naboo is having enough problems as it is I'm sorry but I cannot help" Oh but your Highness" the Ambassador started but I but him off "No wif you please Sir have things I have to do so it you would mind your meeting is now officially over" "BUT!-" "Good day Sir" "Good day your Highness" he bowed and left I sense he was angry. I turned my attention to Anakin and Master Skywalker "I'm sorry about that they can be very persistent they can't take no for a answer" I apologized "Oh that's all right I thought you did a good job of handling it" Master Skywalker said "Thank you" I said "Now let us go to dinner shall we?" I stood up and walked over to them Anakin pulled me to him and whispered to me in my ear "We need to talk" I nodded "Michael please show Master Skywalker to the dinner place Anakin and I will be there shortly" "Yes your Highness" "How about the garden?" Anakin nodded We both left not saying a word when we arrived I felt Anakin's discomfort and I asked him what I had been dying to know "Anakin are you all right? Did I do something wrong?" "no Tahiri" he said looking at me "You didn't do anything wrong it's me" "Well what's?-" "No Tahiri let me talk you listin" I did as he asked "Tahiri when you found out you were a Princess I was shocked we all were! And when Sierra said you would have to leave and go to Naboo I became worried and I became even more worried when you said you might go then when you said you were I was hurt because I didn't want you to leave because you were my best friend" "Anakin" "NO no let me finish this and I realized why I don't want to be here and why I was hurt because you help me with life and you've made me want to make my life something incredible and ok this is hard ,but I love you Tahiri and I don't want to loose you that's why I was upset and I was mad at you and why I didn't say good bye because I can't live without you at all no matter what I do I can't" Anakin had taken my shoulders and had looked into my eyes while he was talking I was shocked I had always loved him I just never thought he would love me back ever! "Anakin" I said tears in my eyes I didn't say anything I was to touched by what he said I just kissed him and he kissed me back in the garden uner the stars we completely forgot about dinner time didn't matter right now to us we were just happy to be with eachother.   
  
  
That was 5 months ago Anakin and I are more in love than ever I have gotten used to the whole Princess thing now so I'm happy. with Anakin at my side he has become my bodyguard you could say I never knew how romantic Anakin could be his favorite name to call me now is Princess usually it gets me mad being called that but not now because I am a Princess I'm his Princess.  
  
  
  
  
A/N ok ok I know this was kina weird and maybe wasn't that good but I still would like your comments thanks!   



End file.
